


Problems in the shower

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “I need my shower and my morning routine, Detective. To be handsome as always.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar and shower || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156377768969/what-do-you-think-of-deckerstar-shower)

With a piece of French toast still in her mouth, Chloe went to open the door.  
“Finally!” Lucifer said stepping in.  
“Please, welcome,” replied ironically Chloe, closing the door behind her.  
Lucifer had a bag in his hands, not a big one, like a duffel bag.  
She looked at him with a silent question in her eyes.  
He lowered his gaze focusing on the bag and then came back to her.  
“I need your shower,” he said leaving the bag on the couch and removing his leather jacket.  
Chloe noticed just then his outfit made of t-shirt and trousers, and his hair, not lacquered and combed as always.  
“What happened?”  
“I have a broken tube behind the wall in my bathroom. I can't use my shower nor water since the labourers are working,” he ruffled his hair.  
“And you had to come here?” Chloe crossed her arms.  
“I need my shower and my morning routine, Detective. To be handsome as always.”  
She faked a laugh.  
“And I would like to make you noticed that you share the apartment with my demon so...” He underlined the possessive pronoun and left the sentence incomplete.  
Chloe grumbled.  
“You know where the shower is. I'll make some breakfast. Just be quick, I need the shower too.”  
“Well if you want,” he started lowering his voice. “We can save time by showering together.”  
“Lucifer,” she said rolling her eyes.  
“I'm just saying that the best partner you've ever had will be in your bathroom. Naked. And wet. Under relaxing hot water.” Giving her a suggestive leer.  
“Okay. Just go,” she exclaimed pushing him towards the bathroom with both hands on his back.  
“I'll leave the door unlocked if you want, detective.”


End file.
